Shattered Glass
by DreamingIce
Summary: The Naberrie family ponders the price and outcomes of war. Set a few months before RotS and during RotS. Short story.
1. Fragile

**Ok, this is going to be a three to four part series spaning RotS from the Naberries point of view. I have assumed that while Padmé's family met Anakin again, and largely guessed his feelings for Padmé, I think that they would have been leftin the dark for the most part.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing in the sandbox, I promise I won't take them out of the sandbox... Of course, though, I can't stop them fom running away... :winks:**

**Enjoy!**

**Shattered Glass - ****Part One: Fragile**

_War. After nearly three years of it, there are still those who can't quite believe that it has come down to this. Never since the birth of the Galactic Republic had there been a full-scale war._

_It was no wonder people didn't want to admit to the horrors that lurked within these Clone Wars. The beginning of the Republic over a millennia ago, had brought a blanket of relative peace to the galaxy. Sure, there had always been brushfires between species, planets and systems, but unfortunately, that was a part of nature._

_No-one had really expected the Separatists to openly declare war. But the battle of Geonosis had been the tripwire for this galaxy-wide civil war. And no-one knew where or when it was going to show signs of ending._

_There are so many beings whose lives have been devastated either directly or indirectly by this war. The millions of deaths, the families torn apart and left with nothing, the list went on. And those who were yet to feel the effects have been left wondering how long it would before they too, had to face up to the harsh realities surrounding them. Whether it be by death, upheaval, or even the death of a loved one. _

The man who was thinking these grim thoughts shook his head in an attempt to clear all of it, especially the last part, from his mind. Ruwee Naberrie was determined that his family would survive the war. All of them.

Unfortunately for his at this point in time, his wife caught his headshake and the frown on his face. As did their eldest daughter and her husband.

Jobal raised a dark eyebrow at him. "Are you going to say that I'm cooking too much food again?" She queried, using an old, on-going family joke to try and lighten her husband's mood.

Ruwee played along with her by letting a subtle smirk cross his face. "Well," he said craftily. "I _would_ say that, but you never listen to any of us when we say it."

Laughter bubbled out of Sola and Darred on the other side of the table as Jobal opened her mouth to protest the accusations. Attracted to the cheery sounds, and the smell of freshly cooked food, Ryoo and Pooja, Sola and Darred's young daughters, came running in from their outside games.

Continuing to laugh and joke around with each other, the Naberrie family sat down to their lunch that Jobal had prepared. Not one mention of the war was made while Ryoo and Pooja were present, for fear of the two girls realising just how fragile their "safe haven" really was.

Once they had finished their large, albeit delicious lunch, the girls, who were now bouncing around with extra energy from lunch, raced back outside to play their boisterous games. Soon after that, Jobal and Sola drifted back into the kitchen to clean a few things up, and to chat to each other without their significant other eavesdropping on them. This left Darred and Ruwee to occupy the small balcony of the Naberrie's summer retreat.

Once the two men sat down, a comfortable silence stretched out between them. Eventually, Darred broke the silence, leaning back in his chair while looking at his father-in-law, who was once more becoming engrossed in his somewhat morbid thoughts.

"Cred for your thoughts?" Ruwee was jerked back into reality by a soft voice.

"Nah," he said heavily. "Dosen't deserve it."

Darred took in the grim look in the older man's eyes. "Thinking about the war?" he asked quietly.

Ruwee twisted round in his seat, making sure that neither Jobal, Sola, or his granddaughters were around before answering. He sighed. "Yes, this can't go on for much longer before it explodes, Darred. You and I both know that. Three years," he shook his head. "If this doesn't stop soon, I get the feeling that something will _make_ it stop. And don't hold any hopes for that something being pleasant for anyone.

Darred sighed, silently agreeing to Ruwee's sentiments with a nod of his head. "And while worry about all of us here, you're still worried that something will happen on Coruscant, or in the Senate-"

"-And Padmé'll be involved in some way." Ruwee finished grimly.

Darred nodded. "Your not the only one to worry about her and the antics she pulls," he reminded him gently. "I know Sola and I do, Jobal does, and while we've tried to keep as much of the war news from the girls, the know what's going on."

"I know, I know. And I also know that she reckons she can take care of herself, and to a certain extent, I know that's true... but then why did she need a Jedi protector three years ago?

His son-in-law offered no answer.

There was another long sigh let out from Ruwee's direction. "No matter what happens, no matter what they do, there will always be a part of me that will forever see Sola and Padmé as my little girls."

A grin suddenly appeared on the previously serious looking face of the younger man. "Good thing Sola didn't hear you say that," he said.

Ruwee responded with a half-hearted glare. "Well, just you wait 'til i_your_/i girls get older, then you'll see exactly what I mean," he informed Darred sternly.

The two men settled back into a companionable silence, watching the two youngest Naberrie girls play in the lush garden.

This time, Ruwee was the one who broke the silence.

"Is Sola still bantering around that theory about Padmé and her former Jedi protector?"

A snort of amusement came from Darred. "Yes. And now that Anakin is known galaxy-wide as one of the heroes of the Clone Wars, she's been able to with _both_ of their movements," he broke off to shake his head in disbelief at his wife's antics. "She's obsessed with it! She _swears_ that there's something brewing between them."

Ruwee chuckled softly. "Jobal's the same," he admitted. "Well, maybe not quite as bad though."

"Not as bad as who about what?" A voice from behind them asked. Both men jumped slightly as they twisted around in their chairs to face Sola and Jobal, the latter clearly waiting for an answer from her husband.

"Nothing, dear," Ruwee lied.

The two women raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"Honestly," Darred insisted, giving his wife and mother-in-law an innocent look. Sola just rolled her eyes at him.

Jobal sighed in mock frustration. "Fine then, don't tell us!" she said flippantly and sat down as the other suppressed small smiles.

Gradually, the Naberrie family settled back into their pattern of good-humoured banter and chatter, unaware that their fragile retreat from the galaxy was nearing it's end.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Falling

**A/N: Yes, I have returned from the dead! Sorry I took so long with this part, I needed to wait for the DVD for research purposes. I only got for christmas, so yeah. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and here's the next part!**

**Part 2: Falling **

On and on this war was raging, and it seemed like the Separatists were gaining more ground against the republic every day. Not to mention that the Separatists were growing bolder with every passing week. Three, two years ago, they would never have dared a strike into the Core regions. During those times, they had nibbled at the edge of Republic, in the Outer Rim. But, with the emergence of the monstrous Bio-droid leader of the droid armies, General Grievous, their confidence was manifesting it's self with the daring locations of their attacks. The latest location of one of these attacks 'took the Ryshcate', as Corellians would say, in regards to complete confidence on the part of the Separatists. Or complete insanity, which many sentient beings across the galaxy believed.

Coruscant. As the war had pushed from the Outer Rim into the Mid Rim, many families had fled to the capital. They had thought that the war would not hurt them here, Dooku and his bio-droid General wouldn't strike _here_... right?

That thinking had suddenly been shattered. They were above Coruscant, the blasts of turbo-lasers, ion cannons and explosions lit up the sky in a display that could have been classified as beautiful if not for what if represented.

War. Death. Pain. Confusion. Disruption.

The mere thought of the Separatists attacking Coruscant had been enough to strike daggers of fear into many hearts. And there were so many rumours circling the holochannels... of victories in the Separatists favour, of fallen Jedi, of horrific civilian deaths...

To say that family members of those on Coruscant were worried would have been the biggest understatement of the galaxy.

It had been early morning when the news of the attack came on to the Holonet in Naboo, and the Naberrie family had been on edge ever since. Then the news came though that it had only been a hit and run attack... or rather, a hit, _kidnap_ and run attack. On a politician.

Both Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie's faces went a few shades paler than they're already pasty-looking skin. Their elder daughter squeezed her own two daughter in a tight hug while her husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The moment they had heard the report, they had tried to banish it from their minds, but their worry and a touch of morbid curiosity caused them to turn it back on,. They hadn't moved since. Three hours ago. Even lunch had been forgotten.

A slight crackle from the holoset pre-warned of a fresh update in the attack. When the reporter's voice first started, it seemed shaky with a mix of awe, relief and disbelief that it had worked out okay.

"We are now able to report that the politician who General Grievous kidnapped from the Senate building was in fact, the Supreme Chancellor himself. He was taken aboard General Grievous' ship and the General attempted to take him from the system and hold him as a hostage." Suddenly, the awe in the reporter's voice rose a few levels as he talked about the events that had unfolded. "Grievous was foiled in his attempt by two Jedi, General Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker." Skywalker and Kenobi. Enough said. The two who many saw as the 'dream team' of the Jedi. "Skywalker fought Count Dooku as well, and we can happily announce that Dooku did not survive the encounter."

Sharp gasps of breath were drawn in at this news, Dooku was _dead?_ Dooku had been the head of the Separatist Confederacy, with him gone... the end of the war was within sight. The reporter continued.

"Skywalker and Kenobi also confronted Grievous on the ship, but as always, he ran and hid. Kenobi, Skywalker, and the Chancellor then made a controlled crash landing on the surface of Coruscant. They all seem in good health." Through out the story, the young reporter hadn't shaken the obvious awe for the Jedi out of his voice. And you couldn't really blame him

In the Naberrie household, laughter born of anxious relief rang throughout the family room where they had all been sitting. Padmé was safe.

Seven-year-old Pooja scrambled off of her mothers lap exclaiming, "See, mommy, I told you Aunty Padmé would be fine!" Sola just smiled wearily at her youngest daughter.

The level of noise slowly rose again in the household, but the two youngest members of the family kept their attention on the holoset, which was now showing the group of Senators welcoming the Chancellor back as well as thanking Anakin Skywalker, who was also there. In the background the adults chattered.

"I'll bet that Padmé worried stiff, and not just for herself." Sola commented. Darred rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Can't you lay off your conspiracy theories for a while?"

"No. And even if their not together, they are certainly _friends_," Sola stressed the word to emphasise the fact that she thought they were something more than that. "So she'd still be worried about him."

Jobal's puzzled expression suddenly cleared as she realised what her daughter meant. "You're talking about Padmé and Anakin? Sola nodded happily.

Ruwee raised his eyebrows, "You two are still determined to prove that theory right, aren't you?"

"Yes, they answered simultaneously.

"Then why don't you two share your reasons fore thinking this?" Darred asked, with his father-in-law nodding agreement from behind him.

Mother and daughter exchanged glances before Sola started. "Well, first of all, when Padmé brought Anakin home those couple of times just before and after the Battle of Geonosis. There was obviously a deep attraction between them," Sola reminded them.

"And," Jobal continued, "something had definitely changed between them before that second visit. Padmé was acting different."

"Well I can't compare how they were acting the first time to the second because I wasn't here the first time," Darred piped up.

"Just keep listening then, husband," Sola told him mock sternly.

Jobal kept going. "And more recently, in calls to Padmé, both Sola and I've noticed a few things lying around that certainly aren't hers."

"Like..." Ruwee encouraged.

Sola smirked. "Like a Jedi robe, what I swear was a padawan braid, Jedi things."

Her father frowned, "but a robe hanging around there doesn't mean anything, the Jedi might still be keeping an eye on Padmé-" he argued.

"The padawan braid though? Jedi tend to keep them to themselves, or give them to people they care about. And that braid matched Anakin's hair colour."

Ruwee offered no argument this time.

A younger voice then joined the discussion, "And the second time they came here, I caught them kissing." Ryoo said quietly as she headed towards the kitchen for a drink. Suddenly aware of every eye on her, Ryoo shrugged. "They swore me to secrecy," she explained before making he escape.

Jobal was the first to recover. "Well, _that's_ certainly proof." She murmured.

Ruwee was in a state of disbelief. His little girl was involved with a Jedi, he couldn't deny it anymore. Looking over at Darred, he muttered, "Somehow, I think we just lost that round," Darred nodded. But although their wives had won the argument, both Ruwee and Darred took some comfort in the fact that Ryoo's 'proof' had shocked them too.

Later that night, while Ruwee and Darred were playing with Ryoo and Pooja, Jobal and Sola chattered while drying the remaining dishes from dinner. Mother and daughter had run through many different topics before they reached Padmé and Anakin.

"Do you think we should have told them that we think they're married? Or what we've come to suspect in the last couple of months?" Sola asked her mother.

Jobal didn't answer for a long time. "No, " she sighed., "You know what your father's like, he'd blow into full overprotective mode if the thought that Padmé had gotten married without him knowing." Sola chuckled at that, remembering what he had put Darred though when he had learned that he and Sola were engaged. "And as for the other thing..." Jobal trailed off.

"We don't know for sure, and I don't want to say anything until we do know," she said eventually. Sola nodded.

"Fair enough, but if it _is_ what we think, she won't be able to hide it for too much longer."

"True," the older woman said as she placed a stack of dried dishes in the in cupboard.

"But," Sola pointed out, "If she's pregnant, I reckon she's just about reached the point where she can't hide it much longer. Look at the dresses she's wearing, all heavy and concealing, and she has definitely put on weight."

"We just have to trust her, Sola. Trust that she'll take care of her self, and tell us what's going on."

The pair finished up the dishes and headed out, not knowing that lightyears away, the sister and daughter they were talking about had, only hours earlier, just revealed her pregnancy for the first time to her husband.

**Review. Please?**


	3. Shatter

A/N: Okay, I know. It's been over a year scince this was updated. I'm sorry, but between schoolwork, other fandoms, and the fact that my beta reader didn't send it back... and still hasn't as yet. So, please forgive any mistakes, as this is unbeta'd.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: Shatter**

The moment that Bail Organa's hologram appeared before her with such a sombre expression on his face, Jobal Naberrie knew that the Alderaanian wasn't delivering news she wanted to hear.

And it could only be about one person; the rest of her family were in the next room...

Padmé. Something had happened to Padmé, just like they'd all secretly feared.

Calling Ruwee in from the other room, Jobal motioned for Bail to wait. Sola and Darred also followed, although thankfully the girls hadn't.

Bail swallowed visibly at the prospect of telling the family. And having to lie to them about Padmé's death, not that they knew that, but all the same, Bail hated the fact that he had to conceal the whole truth from them. Ruwee broke the silence first, voice calm despite the worry etched into his face.

"What's happened?" or not so calm, on second thoughts, Ruwee wasn't usually so blunt.

"I'm..." Bail struggled to find the words, "I'm sorry... but I have to tell you... Padmé's..."

"Please-let-her-be okay, please-let-her-be-okay..." Sola murmured softly under her breath.

"She died last night."

You could have heard a pin drop in the Naberrie household at that moment.

Jobal promptly sat down on the chair behind her.

"What? _How?_" Sola screech dimly registered to Jobal's ears.

Bail sighed. "I don't really know how," he admitted. "Or what happened before she arrived at Polis Massa medical centre," He paused before pressing on. "There was also something else you should know... the medical droids at Polis Massa say that she was about seven months pregnant. They couldn't save the child."

"Oh, force..." Sola uttered softly.

"Padmé... was... _pregnant?_" Ruwee buried his pale face in shaking hands.

"I'm so sorry..." Bail said awkwardly. "I'm bringing her body to Naboo now, it'll be two days before I get there," he cut the connection, leaving the Naberries to mourn their daughter and sister in peace.

* * *

An hour later and the full impact was only just beginning to sink in. Well, for the adults. Ryoo and Pooja had disappeared to their rooms when the news was broken to them.

Their passionate, head-strong Padmé was gone forever. Her unborn child too.

The numbness beginning to recede slightly, Ruwee found the first stirrings of anger appearing. Who had _dared_ to touch _his_ daughter? Get her pregnant out of wedlock? But even that answer was right under his nose.

Anakin Skywalker.

Who else could it possibly be? They themselves had joked about their relationship, thinking that they had just been friends; well, at least that's what Ruwee had thought. Up until very recently.

"He had to have been the father," he muttered to himself.

Jobal looked at him. "Who?"

"Skywalker."

Jobal and Sola shared a glance, not unnoticed by either of their husbands. "You two _knew_ something was up?" Darred asked incredulously, angry at being kept out of the loop.

"We didn't know any facts," Sola shot back defensively. "We just... suspected. Between the ring she was wearing one time when I talked to her, and her considerable change in wardrobe choice..."

"You could have said _something!_" Ruwee yelled, stress and grief causing his anger to bubble to the surface.

"Would you have believed us?" Jobal asked heatedly. "And I wanted to wait until Padmé told us about it herself before making assumptions that could have been false!" she argued before bursting into tears suddenly. "Look at us," she sniffed. "We should be helping each other, not fighting each other..." Jobal dissolved into tears once more.

It was Ruwee who moved first, wrapping his arms around his wife's shaking frame. Sola and Darred soon found themselves in each other's arms too. They just held on to each other for some time, drawing strength and comfort from each other until Darred broke the silence.

"Even if Skywalker was the father, he can't be told." The others gave him odd looks. "It was on the holocast a little while ago," he clarified softly. "All the Jedi are dead. Declared traitors to Palpatine's new Empire."

Sola felt the need to argue. "They can't be dead..." she trailed off. The Jedi Order was hundreds, _thousands_, of years old. It wasn't _possible_ that that had been destroyed so suddenly...

"Palpatine killed the Jedi?" Ruwee asked, his mind already ticking with suspicion. "If the child _was_ Anakin Skywalker's... maybe that's why she died." Cold anger was settling into the lines of his face. "Because Palpatine killed her."

Jobal quickly placed her hand over her husband's mouth. "Don't say that Ruwee," she warned him. "Remember what was on the holocast yesterday, parts of Palpatine's speech. Sounded to me like any hint of disloyalty will be punishable by death."

"But-" Jobal silenced him once more.

"We've just lost Padmé," She said softly. "We can't afford to lose another member of this family."

"But he's got a point, Mother," Sola said quietly. "You know as well as I do that Anakin Skywalker's powers were considered to be way above that of the ordinary Jedi. It follows that any children he might have would inherit some of that ability... And Palpatine obviously wants the Jedi gone..."

Jobal just closed her eyes tightly, trying not to burst into tears as violently as last time.

But all she could see was her beautiful youngest daughter, and imagine what her grandchild would have looked like.

* * *

Review? 


End file.
